Parley Forever, Savvy?
by Merry Sparrow
Summary: Songfiction. PG13 for mild violence and possible language. The guys from Pirates have fromed a group and recording their first album. Character apperances are from Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, and Lord of the Rings
1. Prologue

**Before you read any further, I just want to make an anouncement. I'm gonna be moving all my fanfiction to a nother site. I haven't got a web site yet, so I'll let you know as soon as I've got one and I guess I'll just go from there. I will probably post once more in all of my other works so every one that reads them will know where to go to read the updates. I'm sorry about this but I'm getting quite tired of . **

Anyway, I'll post my web address on my profile, so check that out so often to see if I've posted anything if you like.

Like I said, I'm sorry. But you'll still get to read them. I'll leave what I have on here and repost everything I've already written there so no one gets lost. I'll also post as soon as I get the next part written.

Enjoy reading this, thought.

_**Disclaimer**_ - I do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, the songs used for this, and Lord of the Rings names mentioned, or anything like that. The only things that I do own are the characters behind the LotR names, Mel, and Fox and Pippin. Oh I don't own Hiei or any other Yu Yu Hakusho character or any Harry Potter character either. Thank You.

Ok alittle background as to what's goin' on. The band, Parley Forever, Savvy? is finally recording there first album. But instead of recording it in a recording studio, they've decided to record on stage. Though there is recording in progress, a few civilians are allowed to come and watch the show.

_**Afterthought . . .**_

If anything you read in this fan fiction is offensive, against your beliefs, or anything like that, then I advise you to NOT READ! This is just for the sake of humor and is not, in any way, making fun of anyone or anything. Everything I write is first read by the best critics in the world, my two bestest friends in the world. So if they approve, I'm sure that ya'll would like it also. They are co-writers on one or two of these. And what I mean by co-writers is they helped me on certain songs when I got stuck, and also gave me ideas on the type of songs (or what songs) I should write. Thanks guys.

This fanfiction is a spin off of my other fanfiction Lord of the Pirate Potthead, which will be up soon, I hope. I'm am terribly sorry if none of this makes sence, Let's just say this will be a kind of preview on what my next story will be like. Again, if this doesn't make sence, I am sorry.

Enjoy, and review. I'm always open for suggestions and ideas for the people who read these.

Thank you for reading.

_**Oh and before I forget, I have to introduce the band members of Parley Forever, Savvy?**_

_**On Trapset:** Anamaria._

_**Bass guitar,** Gibbs_

_**Electric guitar/vocals/Flute (Don't ask. Fox and Pippin came up with it): **Captain Jack Sparrow._

_**Electric guitar/vocals/Trupet and/or Sax**: Will Turner_

_**Female vocals:** Merry Deladrierith (Not Brandybuck. This one's female)_

_**Tamborine/clarinet/Female Vocals:** Pippin Elfhelm_

_**Triangle:** Barbossa_

_**Bells:** Commodore James Norrington_

_**Violin/Strings:** Mel Amandil_

_**Piano:** Cotton._

_**Making a special appearence:**_

_Govener Swann  
Frodo Baggins  
Gilderoy Lockhart  
__Argus Filch  
Aragorn  
Hiei Jaganshi  
__Professor Severus Snape  
Legolas Greenleaf  
Yusuke Urameshi  
Kurama or Yoko Kurama (It's gonna be a surpirse! 'insert evil laugh here')_

There ya go. The members of Parley Forever, Savvy? Odd group, I know but hey. Makes it all the more funny. Enjoy! And any songs that you would like them to preform, just say so in your reviews.


	2. We're Off To See The Wizard

**Chapter One: We're Off To See The Wizard**

Four people skip onto the stage. Mel is the Cowardly Lion and in lion costume. Pippin is the Scarecrow and in a scarecrow costume. Merry is the Tin Man and, guess what, in a Tin Man costume. And Jack... Yep you guessed it, is Dorthy and in a dress with pigtails.  
They skip over to the microphone and start to sing.

_'Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow, follow, follow, follow,  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick,  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road. '_

Several people backstage are whispering about what's going on.  
"That wasn't supposed to happen." Will said in shock.  
"I know they where supposed to do a 98 degrees song" Said Elizebeth. "But it's still pretty amusing."  
Will ran off and tried to get the four off stage, but Gibbs stoped them.  
"Let them do the song. The crowd's enjoyin' it."  
Out in the crowd, people are laughing and pointing at the stage. Other started whistling. But overall they did enjoy it.  
The song continued.

_We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _

They finished the song and exited the stage. When they got backstage, people were too shocked to say anything. Though out in the crowd, the people gave them a standing ovation while still laughing.  
As the crowd settled down, the stage hands had gotten the stage ready for the next song. And looked for the next preformer.

That's it. I know it's short, but it's a short song. I hope you liked it. Now, there's no disclaimer on this page nor will there be on any other chapters of this story. If you want to read the disclaimer and a explination of what is exactly going on, the go to the first chapter. You find pretty much all you need to know there. And if you have any questions that are not answered there, then messege me and ask me. Oh and please review. I like reviews.


	3. Ordinary

**_IMPORTANT:_** No disclaimer here. If you want a disclaimer, go to the default chapter. Thank you!

**  
Chapter 2: Ordinary**

Soon as the stage was ready, Frodo was pushed out with pages in hand. He looked totally confused and had no idea what to do.

"What are you doing? What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?

"Quit asking so many questions and sing!" Elizebeth said sticking her head out of the curtains.

"Sing what?"

"What's on the page, silly." Frodo looks over the page. "But I've never heard this song before. How am I supposed to sing it?" Frodo looks to the small crowd gathered, to the people recording, then to Elizebeth.

"Just sing it!" Elizebeth hissed before disappearing back behind the curtain again.

The technicians signal to the musicians that they're ready and the band begins to play.

Frodo looks around as he begins to sing.

_'Whose Eyes Am I Behind  
__I Don't Reconize Anything That I See  
__Whose Skin Is This Design  
__I Don't Want This To Be The Way That You See Me'_

The crowd starts to get into the song, Frodo seems to somwhat forget hes onstage. His voice gets stronger as he goes along, but still singing alittle soft. Elizebeth has a smile on her face.

"I knew he could do it."

Every one just looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Will said, as he's getting ready for the next song.

_I Don't Understand Anything Anymore  
__In This World That I'm Tired Of  
__Is Taking Me Right Up These Walls  
__That I Climb Up  
__To Get To Your Story  
__It's Anything But Ordinary'_

As he sung, his voice got louder. He starts really getting into the song and singing his heart out. The crowd go wild and several people starts screaming and passing out. The people recording have to cover thier ears so they don't go deaf. Even the crew in the back had to cover their ears.

" 'e's gotten quite popular wit' them, 'asn't 'e?" Jack said as he took a drink of rum. Elizebeth found the bottle in Jack's hand and yanked it out.

"You can't be drinking while where recording an album!"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Awww!" Jack walks away pouting.

_And When The World Is On It's Knees With Me It's Fine  
__And When I Come To The Rescue I Get Nothing But Left Behind  
__Everybody Seems To Be Getting What They Need where's Mine  
__'Cause Your What I Need So Very But I'm Anything But Ordinary'_

People in the back are tapping their feet and even dancing. Girls are still screaming and passing out. This began to scare Frodo, and he turned to the band, looking for reincouragement. They nodded their heads and told him to go on.

He felt abit better knowing he had someone behind him and while still singing, reached out and touched the hand of those that were reaching up to touch him. Some even were making signs and holding them up.

_'Can You Save Me From This World Of Mine  
__Before I Get Myself Arrested With Expectation  
__You Are The One Look You've Done  
__What Have You Done?  
__This Is Not Some Kind Of Joke  
__You're Just A Kid  
__You Weren't Ready For What You Did'_

Now, as Frodo sings, the events with the ring come flooding back and he really sings his soul out. He surprises Elizebeth and every one else with the voice that he's using.

"I wonder what caused this to happen?" Will said.

"I don't know, but it sure is working." Pippin said, swooning. Kurama gets extremely jealous.

" I can sing just as good as he can." Kurama said.

"Sure you can." Pippin said, kissing him on the cheek.

_'And When The World Needs Is On It's Knees With Me It's Fine  
__And When I Come To The Rescue I Do For You Time After Time  
__Everybody Seems To Be Getting What They Need Where's Mine  
__'Cause Your What I Need So Very But I'm Anything But Ordinary'_

Sam came wondering in looking for Frodo. He'd been looking for him since he disappeared from Hobbiton. He spotted Frodo on stage singing and with great surprise, ran to the stage to talk his master out of it.

"Mr. Frodo? What are you doin'? Get down from there before somethin' terrible happens!"

As Sam is saying this, security guards are came in and were searching the area for the intruding hobbit. They search under every table and behind every plant they could find. One very thin and weak-looking guard pointed out the hobbit trying to climb onto the stage.

Three security guards had to pry him off the stage and drag him away kicking and screaming so he wouldn't make a bigger scene. Most of the audience where more intrested in him then the music.

_'I Think I'm Trying To Save The World From You  
__You've Been Saving Me Too  
__We Could Just Stay In And Save Each Other'_

The music comes to a sudden slow section and the lights dim alittle. A red light is shining over Frodo. Every single person in the crowd listen closely as Frodo sings. Even people backstage are quite and eager to listen.

Sam's head simotaniously pops back in for a second before it pops back out of sight. A struggle is heard out side of the room and Sam's head pops back in to listen.

All the girls' screams become louder and more girls pass out. Some how Sam joins in with the girls' screaming and Frodo, even people back stage and in the band get really freaked out.

_'I'm Anything But Ordinary  
__(Ordinary)  
__I'm Anything But Ordinary  
__(Ordinary)'_

The song ends with Frodo almost collapsing on stage. Someone runs out to help him off.

The crowd goes wild with the fantastic ending to a wonder performance. Frodo was a big hit, even with a deranged hobbit for a servant. Girls try to climb the stage to get close to Frodo and hope to get his autograph. The first one up is Sam.

He pushes his way past the band members and over to Frodo, grabs him, and takes off. Every one just looks at each other and shruggs.

The stage gets ready for the next song.

* * *

Sorry about the ending. I was running out of ideas and I need to get to bed. That and I have homework to finish and I need to get up early in the morning anyway. Well it's early for me. 

Oh and I also want to point out that I may end up bringing in extra characters not mentioned in the default chapter. But you will just have to wait and see who it is. insert evil laugh here.

And I cannot stress this enough, please review. I would love to hear what you think of my wonderful writing (ya right). And I would like to thank you who did review for the lovely reviews. Your so kind. Love ya!

Merry Sparrow


End file.
